


all for you

by screamqueen18



Series: together, with you [1]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 13:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12109830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamqueen18/pseuds/screamqueen18
Summary: Kelley gets a very welcome surprise at the USAvsNZL game.





	all for you

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Here's a short one-shot inspired by the game last night!

Kelley’s in the locker room when she gets the Twitter notification. She smiles when she opens the app, seeing Carli’s tweet. 

 

**Kelley: Hell of a ride indeed ;)**

**Carli: ;)**

**Carli: Good luck tonight babe. I’ll see you after.**

 

Kelley smiled, tossing her phone into her bag and finishing lacing up her cleats. 

“You ready girl?” Crystal asked, plopping down next to her in Dahlkemper’s empty seat. 

“More than ready,” Kelley said, unable to keep the smile off her face. “It’s a dream come true. Actually making it to 100... wow.”

“Is Carli coming?” Crystal asked curiously. "You know with her ankle and all?"

“Yeah,” Kelley said nodding. “At least I think so, she said she’d see me after the game. She’s probably sitting up with Tobin, Rose, Ash, and Lynn.”

“Or with your parents,” Crystal smirked, gesturing to her ring which she hadn’t taken off yet. 

Kelley rolled her eyes at the innuendo. “Maybe, they love her. I wouldn’t put it past Erin to grab her and force her to sit with them. But I’m sure she’ll honestly try to keep it low-key.”

“So she’s not walking out with your parents?” Alex questioned joining them. 

Kelley shrugged. “Probably not.”

“Do you want her to?” Alex asked. 

“If she’s comfortable with it, then yeah, I’d love to have her there. But we aren’t exactly out,” Kelley said shaking her head. “So I understand.”

Alex and Crystal nodded sympathetically. “I’m sorry Kel.”

“I’m not,” Kelley replied automatically. “Have you seen the comments in her Twitter feed? I don’t want to give people another reason to hate her.”

“But you shouldn’t have to keep your relationship a secret,” Alex pointed out. “None of us have to, so why should you?”

“When the time is right, we’ll come out,” Kelley said confidently. “I’m not worried. Now finish getting ready so we can line up! We’ve got a game to play!”

“Aye aye captain,” Crystal teased, saluting the freckled defender. 

The defender rolled her eyes before exiting the locker room to go line up, her head held high. Her specially made captain’s armband was on underneath her warm up jacket, and the captain’s banner was clutched in her hand. 

“You ready?” Alyssa asked from where she was standing behind her. 

“As I’ll ever be,” Kelley said smiling as she watched her teammates walk down the tunnel and line up. 

Smiling hard, she led the team out to thunderous applause. She thought her cheeks were going to freeze in position from smiling so hard when she stepped forward for the ceremony. 

“Kelley O’Hara is joined by her family…”

The defender was engulfed in hugs by her family. “Mom, Erin, I can’t breathe!” she gasped. The two O’Haras chuckled before pulling back, each hugging her one at a time. Her Dad and Jerry took turns hugging her, as well as her sister-in-law, before she was presented with a large bouquet of flowers. 

“...finally she is joined tonight by her girlfriend, Carli Lloyd…”

Kelley’s head snapped up, her eyes meeting Erin’s. “Is this a joke?” she asked. 

“Nope,” Erin said, turning her to face the tunnel. 

Kelley gasped as she watched Carli limping slowly towards her, walking quickly to meet her halfway. 

“Hi,” she said breathlessly. 

“Hi yourself,” Carli smirked. 

“You just- we just… you’re here, with me,” Kelley murmured. 

“I am,” Carli confirmed. “Happy 100th Cap babe.”

Kelley dropped the bouquet of flowers in her arms on the ground, pulling Carli into a soft kiss. 

“You’re wearing my jersey,” Kelley said when she pulled back. She let her fingers trace over the hem of her World Cup jersey. “I scored in this jersey.”

“I am,” Carli said smiling. “If remember correctly you scored a few times in this jersey.”

“You know what that does to me,” Kelley husked out. She wrapped her arms around Carli’s waist, pulling her in for another kiss. 

“All for you babe,” Carli murmured. “If you like me in this now, just wait until later…”

Kelley groaned as Carli let her statement trail off. “I think I need a little incentive,” she teased. 

“Feel free to let your thoughts run wild, Captain,” Carli said smirking. She laced her fingers with Kelley’s and slowly led them back to the O’Haras. Kelley groaned as she grabbed her bouquet from the ground, straightening some of the flowers and tissue paper. 

“Nice of you to join us again,” Erin teased as they made their way back.

“Sorry,” Kelley shot back. “I was a little preoccupied with my girlfriend walking onto the pitch.”

Kelley smiled as the photographer clicked away, before turning back to hug her family members. “Love you guys, I’ll see you after the game!”

Carli laughed as she watched her girlfriend usher her family back towards the tunnel. “I’ll see you after, okay?”

Kelley leaned in and kissed her girlfriend quickly. “I love you Car,” she said softly. “Thank you for making this special.”

“I love you too Kel,” the midfielder replied. “I wasn’t going to miss this for the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? I haven't written something like this in a bit, so please let me know what you think!


End file.
